


Are you an idiot?

by Jahmana



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Angry Jude, Angry Vivienne, Cardan being scared of Vivienne, F/M, Oak being a lil bean, Sad Cardan, Sad jude, Vivienne storming the palace, post twk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahmana/pseuds/Jahmana
Summary: Vivienne has a little chat with Cardan while Jude is in exile. Aka she yells and he gets scared
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar, Vivienne Duarte & Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Are you an idiot?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted Vivienne to go yell at Cardan so here we go

Jude has been pouting for weeks now and I have yet to get to them bottom of it. I know that she married Cardan, though I don’t even know what happened there, and also that he exiled her and humiliated her but I still don’t get why she’s so upset. He’s humiliated her for years now, and I expected her to be glad that she wouldn’t have to worry about being stabbed in the back constantly, literally and figuratively. She hasn’t done anything but watch tv and eat fish sticks and ice cream for weeks, and I don’t even think she’s showered. Ew. That’s it, I’ve got to get her active again. “Jude. I’m sick and tired of your pouting. You haven’t even moved from that spot since you’ve gotten here. I know that he betrayed you, but since when did you care what he does? It’s not like you even lik-“ Shit. She’s crying. Does she- “Jude, you don’t like him, right?” I ask hesitantly. She glares at me, but then starts crying harder. “Of course not. I hate him!” She yells, but in the way her voices trembles when she says ‘hate’, I know she’s lying. “Oh, Jude.” She starts sobbing. Poor thing. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close, petting her head and trying to soothe her. Eventually she quiets down and I realize that she’s fallen asleep. I unwrap myself from her and lay her down. I fix the blanket over her and kiss her forehead. I walk to the kitchen and write a quick note, then stick it on the fridge and go to get a hoodie. I pass Oak’s room where he’s asleep, and drooling, and go to give him a quick kiss too. I go down to put my shoes on and head out the door. I’ve got some butt to kick, specifically the High King’s. 

The next thing I know I’m bursting the door to the throne room. It’s night in the Mortal World so he should be awake. I see him sitting on the throne, his crown resting at an angle on his head, nursing a goblet, probably full of wine. Nicasia is at his feet and practically hugging his legs. He’s looking at her like he wishes she would fall down the stairs to the throne though. His eyes slide to me and he immediately becomes alert. Nicasia looks smug, but realizes he’s not looking at her. Huh, I wonder what she just tried. Gross. She looks at me and a sneer tugs at her lips. I glare at her and she seems a little caught off guard. My glare finds it’s way to Cardan and I can see him swallow. “Your Highness. I have something to discuss with you,” I spit, venom coating my words. “Privately.” I add. Nicasia looks up at him, obviously expecting him to turn me away. “Are you sure you don’t want to do it now? With witnesses?” He says nervously. I give him a feral smile. “If you would like, but I’m not sure you want everyone here for this topic.” I say and he looks alarmed. “Everyone, out.” He says loudly. His advisors start protesting but he gives them all a sharp look. They give up and leave, making sure to glare at me on their way out. “Cardan, I may stay right? As your future consort I-“ “You are no such thing. Now leave before I have someone drag you out by your jewelry.” She looks extremely embarrassed, and gets up to leave. She looks like she’s about to cry as she gives me her signature sneer and I smile sweetly at her. Once she’s out the door, I whip my head to where Cardan is and give him a nasty glare. He looks uncomfortable, and I quickly make my way to the throne. I grab his collar and pull him close. “Are you an idiot? You let my sister believe that you cared for her and then betrayed her. How could you do that! She was just getting over the spirit guy’s betrayal, not to mention Taryn’s and Madoc’s. Did you just have to join in on the fun!” I scold him. He looks extremely guilty, and for a second I think I see tears fill his eyes. “I never meant to betray her. I meant everything that I said, and I do love her, but she killed my brother and I-“ He swallows. “I couldn’t let the Undersea do the same thing.” Now he’s crying. And I’m shocked. These two are idiots. “Oh. Well, that doesn’t change the fact that you broke her heart and crushed her soul and left her a broken shell of who she once was.” He’s balling now. “I never wanted this, but I couldn’t see her dead! I love her Vivienne, don’t you understand?” He peels my fingers off of his collar and holds my hand. “I love her. It wasn’t a trick, and I never wanted to be like Taryn or Locke or Madoc, or the spirit man, whose name is Ghost, by the way. I just wanted her safe!” Damn. This is not the Cardan I remember. “You wanted her safe. Because you love her. And you miss her?” I ask hesitantly. He nods his head desperately. I smirk tugs at my lips. “You are an idiot.” I say and he laughs. “I won’t tell Jude, but you better let her back here soon or I’ll lead a rebellion group against you. Again he nods vigorously and I give him a hug. “For what it’s worth, for all that she says that she hates you, I know she misses you.” He looks relieved, and I start to walk away. “If Nicasia gives you anymore trouble, just call me and I’ll enjoy her with butter and seasoning.” He looks confused for a second but then starts laughing again. “Until next time, you idiot.” “Until next time Vivienne.” I leave him and start heading to the front doors. 

I get back home and see Jude still asleep on the couch. I sit on the other couch and turn the tv on. My favorite comedy about six friends is on and so I go get some ice cream. I come back and see Jude clutching a pillow. “Cardan.” She mumbles. I grin. I wonder what she’s dreaming about. It makes me think back to Cardan and what he said before. I smirk to myself as I watch Rachel taking down the Christmas Lights on the balcony. I have such a way of getting responses out of people. These two are such idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did mention friends. It was the perfect opportunity! Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
